The Perfect Prom
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Senior prom. It's every girl's dream, including Sonny Munroe. They dream of the perfect dress with the perfect date and perfect corsage and winning prom queen. Channy/Taco


**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a oneshot I thought of while watching Footloose (not as good as Grease but still good. Watch both if you haven't seen them). I was also thinking of senior prom which I have this year :/ and since Sonny's first prom didn't go well, we should give her the best senior prom ever! I don't anything :(.**

Senior prom. It is a dream for every girl. They dream about finding the perfect dress with hair and makeup done just as perfect. They dream about a perfect date who matches their dress and gives them a corsage that also matches. They dream about taking pictures with their best friends and their dates then going to eat at the perfect restaurant. They dream about winning prom queen and dancing with their prom king (who happens to be their date). It's every girl's dream, including Sonny Munroe. Sure, she had a prom but it was a disaster (well until the end but even that was ruined when her castmates showed up!) Now she was determined to have the most perfect senior prom in the history of proms. All she needed was a little help for her perfect date and her best friends.

"Chad," Sonny said sweetly as she could.

Her boyfriend looked up from his script to his girlfriend who was holding two ties, one blue and one red. "What are you doing?"

"Which tie?" She asked.

"Blue. Why?"

"I'm planning the perfect senior prom and I need your help," Sonny said giving him her puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

Chad sighed. "Fine. I'll help. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

Sonny squealed and hugged him. She pulled away, handing him a stack of papers. "Hand this out to every show. And are sure about blue? How about this?" She held up a silver tie.

"Retro Romance? What kinda theme is that?" Chad asked reading the papers. He looked up at the blue and silver tie. "What is this for anyway?"

"Just trying to decide what tie my date will have. I have three dresses and I can't decide which to pick."

"Date? What?" Chad asked confused.

"Yeah. You know my date. Guy asks girl to prom. Gives her a corsage. Dances with her. Date."

"But I'm your date."

"Oh, Chaddy, you don't expect me to go with you without you asking," She said walking off with a big grin on her face.

Chad watched her confused.

_What just happened?_

* * *

"Hey, Tawni?" Sonny asked walking into the prop house.

"Yes, I'll be the prom queen," Tawni said walking out with her crown on.

"What? No. I wanted to ask if you would donate your crown so we could _vote _for prom queen and king," Sonny said showing her the crown she got for prom king. It looked like the Burger King crown but not paper or Burger King and fake jewels written across it.

"Why would we do that?" Tawni asked.

"To make it fair. Everyone from every show will vote for who they want to be prom queen and king," Sonny said.

"What if it's a tie between everyone?" Tawni asked.

"There won't be because Nico and Grady getting the prom court from Mr. Condor. See, at my school the teachers decide on the prom court. So I asked all the directors to decide prom court. Mr. Condor is making the final selection," Sonny said taking the crown from Tawni.

"But I'm suppose to be queen!" Tawni whined.

"And you might be. Well bye!" Sonny cried running out before Tawni could take the crown. Making sure Tawni wasn't following her, she looked behind her, running into someone. "Ow!"

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad said helping her up.

"I'm good," She said fixing her skirt then picking up the crowns.

"So, I was thinking about what you said and will you go to the prom with me?" Chad asked hopefully.

"That's not going to do it. Try again," Sonny said walking away to find Nico and Grady. She just love torturing him. She walked over Marshall's office where Nico and Grady were with Mr. Condor. "Hey, everyone," She said going in.

"Sonny, perfect timing. Here's the poster with the names for the prom court and congratulations are in order," Mr. Condor said handing her one of the posters.

"What? Oh my gosh, I made the prom court! Oh no, I made the prom court! Tawni!" Sonny cried thinking how mad Tawni will be.

"Sonny, this is a good thing," Nico said. "Don't worry about Tawni. She'll get over it once I ask her to prom. I have a perfect way to ask her. I'm going to lay rose petals all around the studio to the prop house where a banner will be up asking her."

"Aw, that is so romantic. I wish Chad would get the hint. He automatically assumes he was my date," Sonny said grabbing the posters and walking out with Nico and Grady. "He plays such a romantic guy on TV but in real life he needs a push."

"Don't worry, Sonny, I'm sure he will find a way to ask you," Grady said as they walked to the commissary where Chad was standing with a sunflowers in his hand.

She smirked at he when he got closer. "Sonny, will you go to the prom with me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Better but not quite."

"Sonny, you're killing me here!" Chad whined. "What do you want me to do?"

"AHH! YES, YES, a million times YES!" Tawni yelled running in and attacking Nico in a bear hug.

"Really?" Nico asked. "Great!" He led Tawni out.

Sonny beamed at the couple turning back to Chad who groaned.

"I'll think of something," He said dumping the flowers in her arms and leaving.

"You are so mean to him," Grady said.

"It's pay back."

* * *

"There!" Sonny said climbing down the ladder. "It's finished. What do you think?"

Zora looked around the place that looked like a night club. "I like it. I'm still DJ, right?"

"Of course. You will also announce the prom queen and king. Thanks for helping, Zora," Sonny said hugging her.

"No problem, Son-"

"Sonny Munroe," A voice called over the intercom.

"Is that Chad?" Zora asked.

"I think so. Come on," Sonny said motioning her to follow her to Marshall's office.

"You are the perkist, most annoying girl I've met-"

"What?" Sonny cried furious at her boyfriend.

"Shh!" Zora said.

"But also the most beautiful girl with big brown eyes and a great smile."

Sonny grinned as they got to Marshall's office. She saw Chad with a couple dozen of sunflowers on the desk and a silve tie on top.

"So will you please go to prom with me?"

"Yes," Sonny said walking in the office.

Chad jumping, the mic falling to the floor. "Sonny!"

"Yes, I will go to the prom with you," Sonny said taking the silver tie. "Silver dress it is."

Chad grinned and kissed her forehead, taking her in his arms.

"Ew, gross," Zora said walking out.

* * *

Sonny put the finishing touches on her hair, which was halfway up and curled. She took one last look of her short silver dress (http:/ cn1. kaboodle. com /hi / img /b /0 /0 / 5b/ b/ AAAAC7ju8RoAAAAAAFuw7Q. jpg) in her mirror then slipped on her black heels just as the doorbell rang. She squealed and went to the leaving room where her mother was waiting with a camera. She opened the door, seeing Chad holding a silver corsage, wearing a black suit with a silver tie and vest.

"Wow, Sonny, you look beautiful," He said stepping in.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome," She said fixing his tie.

"Sonny, here," Connie said handing her a boutonniere. "Now, Chad put on the corsage while I take a picture...On the left wrist, Chad...Now Sonny put the boutonniere on the left."

"Ow," Sonny said poking herself with the pin.

Chad took her hand and kissed her finger.

"Aww, perfect picture. Now come on, pose together. Aww, you two are too cute. If you don't win prom queen and king, something is wrong with your studio," Connie said. "Chad, I made extra for your parents."

"Thanks, Connie. I'll have her back before one."

"Oh nonsense, she's staying with Tawni. Tawni will bring her home tomorrow. Have fun, sweetie," Connie said hugging Sonny.

"Shall we?" Chad asked holding out his arm.

"We shall."

He led her outside where there was a limo waiting. Sonny climbed in surprised to see Tawni, Nico, and Grady with his date. Tawni was wearing a long blue dress (http:/ . com/ resize/ squidoo_images/ -1/ draft_1241182301pretty_prom_dress_la_moda_shoes. jpg) with silver heels. Nico's tie and vest matched and they had silve corsage and boutonniere. Grady was wearing his white suit again. His date was in a green short dress.

"Hey, guys!" Sonny said excitedly. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, because I'm going to be prom queen!" Tawni cried.

"You didn't tell her?" Sonny asked Nico.

"No. Um...Tawni, Sonny made it on the prom court along with you," Nico said nervously.

"WHAT?" Tawni yelled. "I mean, good luck to the both of us," She faked smiled.

* * *

"This looks great!" Sonny cried looking around at her prom. Zora was playing California Gurls. "Chad, come on, let's dance!" She pulled Chad over to the dance floor, pulling him close.

Chad grinned and kissed her forehead. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and his date soon joined them. They all stayed on the dance floor for at least two hours, stopping to eat and get a drink.

"Okay, everyone it's time to announce tonight's prom queen and king," Zora said with an envelope in her hands. "And the prom king is...Chad Dylan Cooper! No surprise there."

Chad grinned, kissed Sonny's cheek, and ran onto the stage where Zora put on the plastic crown.

"And the prom queen is...Sonny Munroe!" Zora yelled into the mic.

"What?" Sonny and Tawni cried at the same time.

"I mean, congrats Sonny," Tawni said hugging her.

Sonny thanked her and ran up to stage where Chad put on her crown. She smiled at everyone.

"Now, it's time for the king and queen to have that one special dance," Zora said playing "I Swear" **(Random I know)**.

Chad wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around her neck. She put her head on his shoulder.

"This is perfect."

**A/N: Well there you have it. Read and review then check out my twitter and livejournal. Also watch SWAC crew season 2 sing Me, Myself, and Time. It is so funny. Also check out JODWAC, WFAF, SWACOAAN. And no there will not be a sequel to this. JODWAC update tomorrow.**


End file.
